


[Podfic] Discretionary Powers

by kalakirya



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of xparrot's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>U.N.C.L.E. effects a change in policy, and Illya takes advantage.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Discretionary Powers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Discretionary Powers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130) by [Xparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot). 



**Rating:** PG-13  
**time:** 17:30  
**download** [here](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/discretionary%20powers%20%20-%20written%20by%20xparrot.mp3)


End file.
